User talk:Pikachurin/Archives/16 January 2010
Category:User:Pikachurin Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. Verbs, Scripts Should verbs in pages about defunct alliances or deleted nations or anything else that no longer exists be changed to past tense or should the page be left as it was while it still existed (plus the defunct tag)? Or is that personal preference again :P Also, do you know of any scripts or anything that help with the Wiki? For example, something that doesn't let you make an edit on a talk/discussion/etc page without signing your posts (because I often forget to sign), or anything else that would help. First post of future archive five :P --Bobogoobo 00:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I hope you don't mind me interjecting, here, Pika, but this seems like something I should have pointed out in a few places before. Past tense verbs should be used for defunct nations, alliances, blocs, etc. Now, to scripts. Currently, there are no bots running on this wiki. Should someone wish to run one, I think we'd have to get them to set up a separate user account for it similar to how Wikipedia does it. As for a autosigning bot, it's the one I've been looking into the longest. The currently-active one on Wikipedia is , whose code is not open-source, therefore we can not copy it. Should the code be released someday, I will ensure it gets ported for use here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::I don't mind. :) An autosigning bot would be awesome, so that I don't have to check the page's edit history every time someone forgets to sign their post. Just out of curiosity, what kind of license does SineBot use? — Pikachurin :::I assume that it's entirely copyrighted by the user. As scripts are not hosted on Wikipedia itself, they don't have to be released under any particular license. As long as it has approval - which does not require releasing the code - any bot can run. I will be contacting the owner of the bot in the near future to see if we cannot arrange some way to get it running on this Wiki, even without releasing the code, but I'm not overly hopeful. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation National Stadium You are correct, it was meant to be "National Stadium" in the article about Khatalia. Once again, thanks for catching it, glad to have an editor on my nation pages. :) ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 03:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Necromancy Is editing pages frowned upon? My OCD compels me to fix them for grammar and stuff, and to get them off that list, but I won't do it if it will annoy people. --Bobogoobo 01:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Nation infobox/text box Would you be able to put the "statsdate" parameter back in the Nation Infobox? It would be really useful. Also, is there a way to make a kind of text box that acts like an image, or similarly? For example, I want to put some (formatted) text directly under my nation infobox that is clearly separated from the regular text of the article. And make sure you answer my question in the section above :P Thanks for all the help. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 03:59, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Not an infobox, just a normal box with text in it. Think of the box that an image goes in (like the ones in this section), but instead of an image, it has text. Or any other way I could accomplish the same thing. Specifically, I want to put the "Stats updated on (date)" text in my nation page somewhere near the infobox, where it makes more sense to be. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 04:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Let the awards commence... Sister Cities Idea Recently I have trying to complete the series on the cities of Grand Besaid, which along with looking at DEEP gave me an idea. Maybe we could establish a Sister Cities system that would pair up cities, similarly to the real one, expect using CN cities on the wiki. Of course, only those willing to allow their cities to participate would have to pair up their cities. What do you think? Edit: Congratulations on receiving the Cyber Nations Wiki Award for Awesome Editing ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 00:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Possible Candidates: * Sentara and Jubilife (Parks and Natural serenity) * Besaid and Jubilife (National Capitals) * Tamaku and Eterna (State Capitals, Crisis, History, and Notable Locations) * Pastoria and Sentara (Tropical Feel) * Khatalia and Eterna (Historical Parallels) Go through and tell me if you think any of those might work, the reasons I paired them are listed next to the pair in parentheses. Happy New Year to you as well! Thanks, ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 16:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Awesome! Shall we see if some other nations want to participate first? Afterwards we can make a template and a page listing the specific Sister Cities. Sound like a decent plan on how to approach it? ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 03:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- That'll work, I'll see if I can get it done on one of my cities. Also, you are correct we can just update it if more people want to participate. Edit: How does this look? ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 02:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think we should use city flags to not only be unique, but so the lists won't be as bland. We will use the national flag only if the city doesn't have a posted flag on the wiki. What do you think? ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 03:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Okay, I updated all of my cities to show sister cities. Now we need to get some more cities involved, maybe the cities of Großgermania, Eagleia,and of some others would be willing to participate. ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 15:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I saw my country's name (hurr). While only one of my cities actually has an article of its own, the rest primarily being soft redirects to Wikipedia, I'm thinking about expanding my city articles in future. Larger cities will remain soft redirects as chances are they are used by other nations as well, but I currently have an article for Nordhausen and wish to create articles for and soon, so I'll keep an eye on this. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation I like your idea, we could have one page describing the organization and that same article can list current pair of sister cities. We could start that pretty quickly. When we get enough cities into the mix, then we start making a template for each city, unless your idea was one for the main article. ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 23:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I see, that would probably work better considering this will probably never have a ton of members, maybe ten or so nation's cities at the very most (considering few people have articles about cities). What we need to do now is make some subtle section inviting all wiki members to participate in this so no one thinks it's exclusive. Maybe have a section about joining, saying any city with an article can join the organization and maybe a link to a small article about who you can message etc., what do you think? ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 23:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'd recommend just putting a note on the talk page of the article. Keep in mind, not all involved nations will want to have sister cities with all other nations, whether it be for territorial disputes or otherwise. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation I think Michael von Preußen has a good point and solution, we can just put a note at the top like you suggested, linking the user to the talk page, and the first item on the talk page can be how to get your cities involved. I started writing an article for the organization, tell me what you think of it so far: Sister_Cyber_Cities_International Of course, feel free to rename the organization, move it, edit the page create a logo, etc. I just figured I'd make some type of page to start it off. ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 22:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Project CityConnect works for me, do you have any logo ideas? How about ideas for expanding the article? Oh and Maybe we can ask Uralica to participate, look at the huge number of cities. Granted I haven't found any with pictures or that are very long, but they are cities none the less. ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 02:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making the template and for adding the template and categroy to my participating cities! ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 22:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) New Years Thanks! A very happy New Year's to you too! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Roleplay Hi there, As has been demonstrated by this for some time, I've been planning on RPing an environmental conference in Berlin in February, which is billed as an international event. As you're more or less the only CNRP nation that I include in my RP, I was wondering if you'd like to appoint a delegation to attend. Any resolution text which I would seek to pass would be run by you, of course. Secondly, I've considered roleplaying the Olympic Games - or a similar athletic-oriented event - for quite some time. Despite the fact I don't take much interest in them IRL, they seem to be a good possibility for writing up a decent-length RP/wiki article, with relatively stable guidelines attached due to their nature. If you'd be interested in involving Disparu in such an event, please let me know. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :What I meant by that was that, on the off-chance I decide to end the conference with , I'm obviously not going to do so without ensuring Disparu is in agreement to do so. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::Your thoughts on the included logo? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Alright, so pursuant to your edits on the Foreign relations of Disparu page (and your recent talk-page edit)... you'd mentioned Winter Olympics, which follows through date-wise with 2010 (as well as speaking in past tense regarding 2010). This begs two questions. First, as Grand Besaid had expressed interest in taking part, would such a southerly country still be willing to participate in winter games? (I'll bring this up on his talk page, too.) Secondly, do you wish to be referring to the Olympics as 2010 in your articles, or as 2011? For example, during and after the Jernan Civil War, we established that Jerna was in fact using an alternate calendar system six years in the future. A good example of this is on the Maiden's Isle Purchase, which is signed in "2009 in the Kingdom of Germany, 2015 in the Republic of Jerna." We coul do something similar here, establishing a page under the location name - "Frankfurt am Main Olympic Games" - as opposed to a date-named article, and then work a dual-calendar system into it. However, if you just want to work in the past as you had ben, that's up to you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Right, winter games it is. I'll get a page set up to coordinate things. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::By the way—using the Canadian Crisis to explain why the games are in Frankfurt and not Vancouver... I like this RP :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Please see Talk:XXI Olympic Winter Games. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation The Darkan Empire What did you do to my article The Darkan Empire? :Can you fix my article The Darkan Empire it starts on the all the way on the bottom? ::Well, earlier when I tried to read my article to see if I messed up and the article started on the bottom of the page. Now it's working I don't know what is going on with it. The Maradas Hey, thanks a million for sorting out my stuff. I'm kinda a noob, and to be honest, I copied your templates for the Country Info Box :P Anyway, thanks a million!!! Themaradas (talk • ) 10:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Possible Vandals Yes, they were vandals, thanks for bringing it to my attention. It means a lot to have someone else looking out for my nation page. Thanks, ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 00:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Something interesting I just came across this on which I found quite appropriate in relation to Disparu: a Crowned Republic describes a hypothetical situation where, at the conclusion of the reign of the present the royal personage of the monarch would be replaced by the whose role would be elevated to that of full yet continue to represent a retained Canadian as an historical, virtuous ideal of authority and statehood.| | }} Just thought I'd pass that along. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :I simply meant in the way that Canada's Governor General became Disparu's first monarch, much like the quote was discussing. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation